Some types of environmental pollution result from particulates trapped in the air, such as from cigarette and marijuana smoke. These particulates can generally spread from their sources into surrounding areas, causing undesirable conditions, such as bad odors and harmful second-hand smoke. A large subset of the population is concerned about these types of generally localized environmental pollution. As an example, builders, buyers, and users of schools, hospitals, homes, and the like may not want to be in areas with high levels of such pollutants. However, those affected portions of the population may not have any practical and efficient way to obtain localized data regarding such pollutants.